


Circus behind the moirror

by Koolacid



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolacid/pseuds/Koolacid
Summary: 这是一个关于终于知道自己错过了什么的故事。





	Circus behind the moirror

**Author's Note:**

> （这是送给木头的生贺）
> 
> 前言：因为写到后来就觉得这篇文还是算平行世界比较好所以我认为这是保持了原来身份的平行世界里的他们（这简直是绕死）  
> 也就是说没有克里斯蒂，没有艾瑞卡。他们一开始喜欢的就是彼此。
> 
> 然后要在开头就交代的是：原创角色的名字伊弗林/伊芙琳的来源是同名曲《Evelyn，Evelyn》原因是作曲者是连体人，而他们的昵称贝蒂/多特的来源则是美国恐怖故事4中的双头人。（此处再次强调：这是送给木头的生贺）
> 
> 梗来源：本来是想单纯写写马戏的重要性，后来无意间回顾了JT 《Mirrrors》的MV，所以有参考里面老人看年轻时的自己的设定。（也可以说灵感的来源的一部分来自《Mirrors》）（此处的第三次强调：这是送给木头的生贺） 
> 
> 本篇字数：2w（其实没那么多但是我想谎报一下，但是差的也不算多了）（最后的强调：这是送给木头的生贺）

Chapter 1 [Evelyn，Evelyn.]

伊弗林坐在舞台的角落，他头顶上的彩色灯泡正在热忱地燃烧着它们的生命，闪烁着光芒的它们仿佛生命之树上丰满艳丽的果实，那些黑色的电线被团长刷上了墨绿色的油漆，又点缀上了一片片虚假的绿叶，成为了芜乱纷杂的藤蔓，它们将自己与这些灯泡捆绑在了一起，为他们所在的马戏团带去繁华的光彩和动力。

他感觉它们似乎灼热地要烧着他的头发了，于是他悄悄抬高了自己的臂膀，颤颤巍巍地摸上了那些绿色的藤蔓，希冀着能把它们从自己的脑袋上移开，或者就这么挂的再高些，他抓着一根藤条摇晃的时候，那上面橙色的小灯泡照亮了他身旁的伊芙琳的脸，她清澄的褐色眼眸映射着暖色的光芒，她朝他露出了一个笑容，被修理地细长的眉毛弯起了快乐的弧度，樱桃色的嘴唇微微勾起，不同于往日她坐于高台上的故作冷漠。伊弗林喜欢看到她这样。

伊芙琳摸了摸他细软的褐色发丝，手指轻轻地抚上了他苍白脸颊一侧红色的“眼泪”。

“多特，戴上你的发套吧，团长该来了，你看，咱们今天有了一个观众呢。”

伊弗林松开了握着电线的手，他看向了观众席，那儿坐着个人，今天团长打开了那几盏巨大的吊灯，这样好让观众看的更清楚，可是伊弗林总觉得这个个主意并不是那么妥当，微茫的光线下空气中的飘荡的灰尘总会让一些扭捏的淑女望而却步，从穿繁复长裙到性感热裤的她们从不会觉得灰尘是属于空气的舞女:她们从来不屑这种东西，她们身边的绅士也是。

伊弗林看到伊芙琳口中的那位观众正严肃地着看向舞台，伊弗林在心底斟酌了一下是否可以用严肃来形容这位观众，在确定自己也许只找得到这个词之后他盯上了那位观众：他的嘴唇紧紧地抿着，宛如罗德要跨越的那根细长钢丝；脖颈微微扬起，这让伊弗林看到了他的尖下巴，他扫了一眼自己脚上崭新的尖头皮鞋，判断着它们的相似性；那个人高挺的鼻梁就像伊芙琳想要了很久的那个木刻面具，它的鼻梁又高又挺，那个雕刻师吹嘘的话语还在他的耳边回响呢，如果有机会，如果这位观众愿意，伊弗林希望他能跟自己去见见那位雕刻师，好让他看看，这样也许他就得为他的大话而付出一些代价，比如给他一些折扣；当然，这位观众还有一头银色的鬈发，简直比自己手上那个假头套还要完美。

也许对于伊弗林来说，唯一不完美的就是他脸上的皱纹，这是个迟暮的老人，那么他还会来几次呢，他希望他能多来几次。

“你喜欢这个观众是吗？多特，我也喜欢。”伊芙琳用肩膀撞了撞伊弗林的，出神的伊弗林没有控制住身体的平衡，一下子滑下了板凳，头顶上的彩色灯泡摇摆晃悠了起来，那上边簌簌掉落下来的的灰尘和彩光交错混杂在了一起， 伊弗林揉了揉眼睛，看向观众席上的那个观众。

他正在往角落的这个方向看，但是他肯定看不到他们，想到这里伊弗林有些沮丧的站起了身子，带上了自己手边那个夸张的红色发套。

等他身边的伊芙琳也换上了银色的短裙和纤长的靴子之后，伊弗林觉得他们是时候得表演了，但是团长依旧没来，其他的团员也没有一点要上台表演的意思，后台劣质卷烟的气味让伊芙琳咳嗽了起来，“不止是卷烟，多特，罂粟...”

伊弗林走到后台的入口，掀了掀挂在那儿的鹿头帘子，团长正举着他的水晶酒杯——这东西可够老了，跟...莎士比亚一样老？伊弗林并不确定自己的记忆，他看到团长喝着藏了很久的白兰地，馥郁的酒香穿过那些呛人的烟味让伊弗林感受到了团长此时的欢愉。

“贝蒂...咱们去镜子屋好吗？就现在，跟那位先生一起。”伊弗林走回伊芙琳的身边，他蹲下了身子，小声寻求着她的加入。

“多特，如果团长发现了...我不希望你再挨打，现在马鞭不在你的身上，多特...”伊芙琳捂住了他的嘴，希望他打消这个念头。 

“抱歉贝蒂。”伊弗林用巧力甩开了坐在原地的伊芙琳，“如果想找我，去那儿找我。” 

伊芙琳看着他的远去的背影，无奈地垂下了手，她犹豫着脱下脚下那双靴子，她希望能换上父亲给她的鹿皮靴子...但是那都已经过去了。

“嘿先生，您好。”伊弗林穿过秘密通道从一排橡木座椅下面钻了出来，他甩开了肩膀上的一条毛虫后看到那位坐在观众席上的观众有些惊讶，他们对上了彼此的眼睛，不过也就那么几秒钟的时间，伊弗林马上感觉到了对方的平静，“演出还没有开始，希望您别感觉到烦闷。”

“我让这里的团长推迟了演出的时间。”不同于伊弗林所习惯了的那些老人，他们语速缓慢，吐字不清，眼前的这个人一点也不像他们，他的声音虽然有些模糊——这是所有人都会有的，毕竟时间之神会侵蚀一切，凡人姣好的外貌，银铃般的声音，年轻的心境，青春的灵魂，她不吝赐予却也善于索取，但是伊弗林透过眼前的老人的那双眼睛——它们闪着光芒，依旧清澈，伊弗林并不能断定他依旧有着那青春的灵魂，但她坚信在与时间的博弈上，这位老人获得了胜利。

“那么怎么称呼您呢，先生？我叫伊弗林。”伊弗林揉了揉头顶上红色的发套。

“如果一定要选择的话，塞维林先生会是一个选项。”老人点了点头。

“那么塞维林先生，愿意和我去附近的镜子屋看看吗？”伊弗林知道自己的手正在出汗，他不敢随意触碰自己的皮肤或者刚刚翻了新的戏服，他的手开始在空中不停地摇摆，直到涂了油彩的手上积了一层薄薄的灰尘，塞维林先生也没有给他回应。

马克看着他眼前这个倔强的小丑，他没有带好自己的发套，褐色的发梢翘起着，即使是涂了白色油漆——马克更愿意称那些散发着刺鼻气味的白色液体为油漆，马克依旧看得出他身上的那些暗红色伤痕，就像丑陋的爬虫一样，在这个孩子的身上攀附着，吸着他的血，消磨着他的意志，他一定经常受到那位商人团长的鞭打，他应该懂些规矩，至少得比现在安分一些，但这个叫伊弗林的孩子并没有。

“您愿意吗？”伊弗林藏起了他的手，不服输地继续询问着那位塞维林先生。

马克看着伊弗林的眼睛，那双和自己相像的蓝绿色眼睛，露出了笑容。

“好。”

Chapter 2 [“He is watching the circus,the one he can never participate in”.]

舞台上的伊芙琳看到她的多特和那位观众离开了，他们肯定是朝镜子屋去了，她有些悲伤地摸了摸自己脚上的长筒靴子，上边的银线细密地将彩珠和亮片缝在了柔软的被漂白了的山羊皮上，无论在什么样的灯光的照耀下，它们都熠熠生光。

它们很漂亮，就和她在的马戏团一样漂亮。但是它们怎么样都比不上她的多特，想到这里，伊芙琳下定决心脱下她脚上的靴子，她悄悄潜入了后台，从自己和伊弗林共有的一个破箱子里找出了她父亲给她用于打猎的鹿皮靴子。

“抱歉父亲...”伊芙琳吻了吻那双靴子的鞋面，把它们揣在了自己的怀里，她离开后台时一路小跑，就像一只逃离了圈养的小鹿。她用力地把脚上的靴子给扯了下来，换上了那双鹿皮靴子，奋力奔跑了起来，她没有回头——既不敢也不想，这是她能鼓起的最大勇气，她得去找伊弗林，去找她的多特。

奔跑时，微风划过了她的发梢，她闻到了父亲曾经给靴子抹上的油脂散发着淡淡的松枝气味，她想她的父亲，想她那带着自己在树林里打猎的父亲，那严厉训诫自己的父亲，那教会自己一切的父亲...那个自己背叛了的父亲。

“抱歉，父亲...”伊芙琳在抵达镜子屋之后在心中又默念了一次，她掀开了镜子屋厚重的帘子，踏入了最初的那间镜子房，她并不期待在这儿找到伊弗林，他太聪明了，自己一时半会儿肯定找不到他。伊芙琳把脚步声放的很响，并敲着她和伊弗林之间才明白的节拍。

她的方向感不怎么好，老是被伊弗林落在后边，在这座镜子迷宫当中，她只看到了自己苍白的脸，这让她越来越紧张，她推开了一扇又一扇色彩斑斓的玻璃门，可那里面都没有伊弗林，只有一面又一面硕大的镜子，寒冷而又阴暗的房间让伊芙琳心生怯意。

“每一扇雕花的玻璃门背后都藏着无数的精怪，就像你和我，贝蒂，他们在暗处看着咱们，对咱们没有恶意，比起马戏团，那儿才是咱们的天堂。”伊弗林所说的话还在她的耳边回响，伊芙琳背对着玻璃门，左手颤抖着握上门把，朝黑暗的角落说起了话。

“求你了，上帝，让我看到伊弗林吧...我不想老是被落下...”伊芙琳低下了头，“先生，女士们，如果你们愿意...”

“抱歉...”一个苍老却又温暖的男声打断了伊芙琳的祈祷，“女孩...小女孩，你在这里寻找什么？”

一听到这个声音，伊芙琳就像看见了她的多特一样兴奋，她立刻收回了手，走向那个声音传出的角落，她看到了一位年迈的老人，穿着相当老式的西装三件套，伊芙琳想知道他会不会带着银质的怀表，她想再看看那些雕花的小玩意儿；他的银发梳得很整齐，露出了饱满的额头，他年轻时一定是个英俊的人，伊芙琳想着，虽然岁月在他的脸上留下了一道道刻痕，但是透过他的那双眼睛，那双棕色眼睛，就像伊弗林送给她的那块琥珀；而他的笑容就如同寒冷的日子里的那一簇簇篝火，温暖而又耀眼，伊芙琳看着他紧张地摩擦起了自己衣裙的下摆。

“多特...您有看见一个...”

爱德华多来到这个镜子屋没有多久，达斯汀告诉他在这里他能看到很多未曾看到的东西，但是他来这儿并不只是为了这个，他的马克也在这儿，虽然他还没来得及找到他。

爱德华多看着眼前这个装束怪异的小女孩，她的声音很尖，伴随着急促的喘气声，大概是被吓坏了，他慢慢走到了伊芙琳的身边她漂亮的棕色长发柔顺地披在肩上，透过她柔美的五官，爱德华多想起了他母亲年轻时的样子。

 

“这儿没有你想要的多特，小女孩。”爱德华多蹲下了身子，他用手轻轻摸了摸这个小女孩的脸蛋，“你一定是找错了地方。”

伊芙琳失望地摇了摇头，“看来我又被落下了...抱歉打扰到你了，亲爱的先生。” 

“不，你没有被落下，亲爱的，你们只是走上了不同的道路，你的多特走向了镜子屋的一方，而你只是走向了和他相反的方向，总有一天，你们会在某个地方相遇的。”爱德华多拍了拍伊芙琳的肩，“因为你们总是在一个地方晃悠，无论是现在的这个镜子屋，还是彼此的人生，你们早就踏上了一块相同的地方，只是或大或小。” 

“谢谢您，先生...我可以知道您的名字吗？我叫伊芙琳。”

“既然你乐意称呼我为先生...”爱德华多装出了一副思考的样子，“扎克伯格先生，好吗？”

“扎克伯格先生，您好。”伊芙琳咬了咬嘴唇，她不知道自己是该继续呆在这儿还是去寻找多特，“我...”

爱德华多看着这个手足无措的小姑娘，他明白她肯定在寻找她的恋人——爱德华多愿意将他们的情谊称为爱情，他从她的身上看到了曾经的自己，那个无措地希望吸引马克注意力的他，那个无时无刻想和马克在一起的他，还有无论过去还是现在甚至是将来，那个无比珍视马克的他，他喜欢这个小姑娘，而且...在这个小女孩出现之前，他和达斯汀说的那样，从这座镜子屋当中窥见了无数属于他童年的少年的秘密，在她来的那一刹，马克出现在了那些镜子里，却又马上消失了，他想知道，自己是否还能看见年轻时的马克。

“愿意呆在这儿陪我看些东西吗？” 爱德华多为了适应伊芙琳的身高，他侧身搂住这个小姑娘的时候膝盖微微弯曲了一些，“你也该歇歇了，亲爱的。”

“谢谢您的善意，扎克伯格先生。”她身边的这位老人的体温并没有他看上去那么暖和，他冰凉的手掌总是让她情不自禁地打哆嗦，但是她还是喜欢他的触碰，这样亲昵的动作连她的多特都不会做。

“看这儿，亲爱的。”爱德华多用食指点了点其中的一面镜子。

处于黑暗之中的镜子蓦然闪起了微弱的光芒，接着是一层迷雾笼罩了那面被爱德华多触碰到的镜子，伊芙琳看着它吞了口口水，她小心地瞧着她身边的那位扎克伯格先生，她看见他正出神地望着那面镜子。

镜子里边开始出现了憧憧人影，他们一开始都很模糊，说话的声音也都含糊不清，伊芙琳隐约看得出一个还算大的雕塑伫立于镜子的中央，他的头上白茫茫的一片，大概是飘飞的雪花落在了他的头上吧，伊芙琳想着，他的前边站着很多人，被训练了多年的伊弗林一眼就看出他们之间的距离相差的不大，他们也都很认真地在做些什么，至少伊芙琳觉得他们应该不会在这样的一个雪天傻站在那儿。

随着迷雾的散去，伊芙琳终于看清楚了那些人，她也更确定他们肯定有什么事得做，那个趾高气昂的青年用审视的眼神看着那些在风雪中瑟瑟发抖的可怜人——他们一个个穿着单薄，呵着白气，有的人甚至只剩下了一条内裤。

这是一种羞辱，莫大的羞辱，伊芙琳判定着。 

“扎克博格先生，你认识他们吗？”伊芙琳询问了一声爱德华多，爱德华多点了点头，他的动作幅度很小，但是伊芙琳注意到了，她还注意到了他的视线始终看着一个方向。

那是一个英俊的年轻人，通过他英挺的五官，伊芙琳看到了她身边的老人的影子，他的衣服在那些青年中算多的，那么他一定也很优秀，他的脊背挺得很直，和其他被寒冷打倒了的青年形成了鲜明的对比。

“当时的您很引人注目。”伊芙琳再次开了口，爱德华多朝她笑了笑，那镜中的青年似乎也听到了伊芙琳的赞扬，他不露声色的朝镜子另一头的他们勾了勾嘴角。

但是景象并未就停在了这些年轻人的前面，镜子的视角慢慢转移，切换到了不远处的那两棵巨大树木处，有几个穿着冬装的姑娘匆匆走过，她们的手里握着一个个小小的纸杯。

“那里面是咖啡，温热香醇的黑咖啡。”爱德华多看着她们的身影出声了，当时的自己闻到了空气中那股似有若无的咖啡芬芳，他努力地让自己别打寒颤，但是他却不能驱散那股咖啡的香气，自己可怜的肺叶充斥着冰凉的空气和这股温暖的香气，当时的他想着如果可以自己得往那些热咖啡里加上一整罐威士忌。

“您认识这个人吗？扎克伯格先生？就是他和多特一起来了镜子屋。”伊芙琳扯了扯爱德华多的手，这让他回过了神，他看向镜子定格的地方。

爱德华多因为惊异而愣在了原地，那两棵高大的榆树（注1）之下站着一个人，一个他认为永远不可能出现的人。

“马克...”爱德华多往后踉跄着退了两步，那是马克，那是那个他以为嫉妒着他的马克。

榆木的枝叶繁茂，风声簌簌，那上边深绿与暗黄的叶片随着穿过树枝缝隙的寒风摆动着，一片树叶承受不住风的侵袭，终于离开了它赖以生存的枝干，它在空中打着旋，轻飘着地落在了马克的头上。

那个时候的马克穿着他的那件GAP帽衫，拖着那双别人在夏天才会拖的拖鞋，他状似冷静地靠在树干上，手指却不停地捏着两只白色的袜子，细小的紫红色血丝如同寄生草一般遍布在了马克的手上，他的手指打着架，费了点力气才把那些交缠在一起的关节给分开，爱德华多观察着属于马克的所有细节，这是他从未见过的马克。

“克里斯，我说过我不需要这个。” 

爱德华多看见马克盯着那两只袜子足足有几秒钟，又转过头看向雕像的方向，确定在这里经过的不会有别人之后面无表情地套上了它们，他的动作很艰难，僵直的手部关节让这个时候的马克看上去笨拙无比，他脚部的皮肤因为草地上的冰雪而变得红肿，爱德华多看到了马克面对他此时窘状时的咒骂，他说着脏话，但是声音轻的连那些路过的松鼠都不会听到。

零星的雪花在黑色的夜空中跳起了回旋的舞步，她们轻柔地落在了马克的卷发上，马克大概感觉到了发梢的寒冷，爱德华多觉得，因为在套上袜子的过程中抬眼看了看脑袋的上方，除了雪花，那儿不会出现什么鸟蛋或者...炸弹。

在套上之后，马克捂住了他的嘴，过于冰冷的肌肤触碰到了尚算温热的嘴唇，马克的鼻翼翕动地更加厉害了起来，他控制着自己的动作，缓慢地深呼吸起来，缕缕白色的水汽透过他的指缝消逝在了空气之中。

马克蓝绿色的眼睛随着水汽的飘散移动着，脸颊鼓起的肌肉昭示着他此时还算不赖的心情。他笑了，勾起了嘴角，那不是他惯有的不屑神情，而是一副安然的模样，他再次穿上了拖鞋，在保持身体平衡的状态下，马克拉了拉他的短裤，好让那空荡的裤管的长度能够超过膝头。

他转过了身，面朝着雕像的方向半跪下来，他观望着不远处那些被凤凰社挑选出的宠儿，确切来说...

“他在看您，扎克伯格先生。”伊芙琳有些兴奋地指了指镜中的马克。

“是啊，他在看我。”爱德华多看着马克轻轻抖动的睫毛，落在那上边的霜雪融化了，此时的爱德华多知道如果自己还能感受到东西，那么他的喉咙一定隐隐作痛，那是哽咽时的状况，他伸出了手，用那双早已不再修长漂亮的手抚摸着镜子当中的马克。

即使他的手布满了让人厌恶的斑痕，因为年岁的增长而布满了青色的血管，但爱德华多依旧想触碰那个镜子中的人。

“你不应该在这个时候出来，马克扎克伯格...你应该在柯克兰继续编程，完成你的梦想大计，而不是来这儿看着爱德华多塞维林，你个蠢货...”

马克一只手捂着嘴，一只手空了出来抠树皮，打理地圆滑的指甲边缘出现了毛刺，他的嘴唇哆嗦着吐出那些带着嘲讽语气的话，但是依旧直直地盯着不远处的那个人。

那双闪耀着智慧光芒的眼睛在路边灯盏的照耀下显得异常明亮，为了不被发现，马克始终捂着他的嘴，抽搐的小腿肌肉让马克的腿看上去不停地抽动着，但他的拖鞋死死地抵着树干。

“该死...”爱德华多注意到马克的手松了松，在那之后马克的视线被那些拎着纸袋的姑娘转移了，他看到马克若有所思地盯着那些姑娘手里的东西，他放弃了扣树皮的那只手，转而掏起了口袋，不过他打着架的手指始终插不进去。

如果爱德华多的记忆没有出现问题，他会在马克的裤衩里塞上几张面值不大的纸币，这是他为柯克兰的男孩们买完三明治之后的惯常举动，爱德华多有些担心看到如果马克突然需要用到钱却又没有时的窘迫场景，尽管马克说过那么几张纸币也是根本不够用的，但他还是会那么做。

“嘿！”马克朝其中一个拎着最多纸袋的姑娘轻声喊了一句，就立刻缩回了头，他摸了摸自己起伏的胸膛之后再次伸出了头，“我是说...我认识克里斯休斯...所以你能把你手里的咖啡分给我两杯吗？当然不会是无偿，我会付给你原价，这是必须的...你知道的...”

马克的手指终于插进了口袋，掏了掏自己的口袋，他的话语因为这个动作有了几秒的停滞，但是他还是朝那个姑娘非常自信地点了点头。

“他没钱。”伊芙琳看到这一幕笑了，爱德华多朝她摇了摇头。

“你也在这里等你的心上人？”那个姑娘有一头利落的短发，浅金色的发根和深褐色的发尾形成了鲜明的对比，她逆光看着马克。“我有几个朋友说要在这里等她们喜欢的男孩...马克扎克伯格，你喜欢...”

女孩环顾了一下四周，却发现只有马克，她认命地把手里的纸袋扔到了草坪上。草坪上安静栖息着的雪花因为她的动作而纷扬了起来，她们跳上了马克的手臂和发丛，但马克并不恼火，反而是愉快地点了点头。

“如果我是你，我决不会在你所站着的那个地方待太久，这样很容易被人发现。”马克缩回了脑袋，回到了树的后边，“如果不是看在该死的买卖的份上...”

“好的，先生。”那个姑娘立刻跑到了马克的身边和他蹲在了一起，马克显然不喜欢这样的亲昵，他下意识地往旁边挪了一些，但是立刻又收回了跨出去的腿。

“你怕那群即将进入凤凰社的精英看到你的裤衩？”那个姑娘笑着从一个纸袋里取出了一个纸杯，那上面用记号笔写着MARK。

爱德华多对于这个姑娘几乎没有任何的印象，他并不知道在马克还没有出名之前有着这么一个爱慕者，不过在几分钟后，他就打消了疑虑，因为那个纸袋里还有两个纸杯，一个写着CHRIS，另一个则是什么都没标记，爱德华多想那大概是那个姑娘留给自己的。

“谢谢你，我会让克里斯好好感谢你的。”马克自然地接过了纸杯，并没有露出受人恩惠时客套的微笑，甚至连头都没点一下，他想再次转过身，不过他的手抚上了膝盖，和苍白的小腿相比，马克的膝盖实在是太红了，于是他放弃了立刻转身的动作。

他侧过了头打量了几下那个姑娘手边的纸袋，在确定里面有罐装威士忌之后，他的指了指那些纸袋。

“可以再给我一罐威士忌吗？”马克的手指在颤抖，他的鼻头也红了，看上去就像一个霜冻李子。

“你愿意的话。”姑娘把威士忌抛给了马克，但是似乎因为抛掷地太高了些或者是这个姑娘的动作太过夸张，马克不悦地撇了撇嘴角，有些不甘愿地接住了那个罐子，“所以你是为了你的心上人来这儿的？”

“不是。”马克打开了纸杯的盖子，无视了不停冒出的热气和咖啡的温度，喝了一大口，又单手开了威士忌，往里面倒了半罐，在那之后马克就好好封起了那杯咖啡，用指甲摩擦起了黑色记号笔留下的印记。

“那你为什么会在这儿？难道是为了看看凤凰社的入社考试有多难？”女孩脸上满是揶揄的笑容，马克在看到之后就别过了头闭上了眼睛，用握过咖啡的那只手揉搓起了膝盖。

“请你别说话。”马克握着咖啡的手指紧了一些，“那个人要提问了。”

不出三秒，那个爱德华多讨厌的倨傲男声就出现了，但是他并没有因为厌恶而皱眉，反而是因为马克的话而笑了。

（注2）“...石板上写着，这位是约翰哈佛，他于1638年创建了哈佛大学，这也被称为三大谎言雕像，那三大谎言是什么呢？道得先生？”

马克喝了口手里的威士忌，他的额头靠在粗糙的树干上，“他回答不出的，即使他回答的出三个，第四个肯定会难住他。” 

“你就这么肯定？如果你输了就帮我追克里斯怎么样？” 

“你去求达斯汀会更管用，劳拉。”马克的动作停顿了一下，他看向坐在他身边的那个姑娘，“我是说...你没必要这样。”

劳拉？爱德华多记起了这个喜欢克里斯的姑娘，她可以算是克里斯的狂热追求者，她为了克里斯把她衣橱里的那些充满了女人味儿的装束全都给扔进了垃圾桶，转而塞上了无数件中性十足的服饰。这些都是她的朋友在那些气氛暧昧，供人畅谈的地方所透露的。

“三大谎言...第一...该死...”道特的咒骂声响起，马克轻轻哼了一声，他赢了。

“所以答案是什么？”劳拉用手肘捅了捅马克。

“一，哈佛于1636年创建，而非1638...”

透过那面镜子，爱德华多听到马克的声音和远处的自己的声音重合了，马克并没有停顿，反而是加快了语速，这出乎了爱德华多的预料，却也在爱德华多理解范围内，马克依旧在他自己的天地里和自己竞赛，虽然说在之后的几十年间他们再也没有竞争过，不过...爱德华多还是有些怀念当初那个马克。

“二，哈佛的创始人并非约翰哈佛，还有，这不是约翰哈佛的雕像。”马克灌了一口手里的威士忌，垂下了眼帘，透明的酒液从他的粉红的手指一路下滑，滴滴点点撒在了他的卫衣上，但马克只是抹了抹嘴角，继续灌起了酒。

“那么这个人是谁？”那个讨人厌的声音又响起了。

“这第四个问题的答案是什么？”劳拉晃了晃马克的手臂。

“雕塑家的好友，丹尼尔切斯特。”马克一口喝光了手里的的威士忌，用力地把空罐头扔在了一边，这个动作吓到了坐在他旁边的劳拉，但是马克毫不在意她的动作，他看了一眼摔向远处的罐头，转过了身再次探出了脑袋，望向雕像前的爱德华多。

那时的自己正放松地微笑，爱德华多闭上了眼。

“他为什么生气，扎克伯格先生？”伊芙琳仰起了头，她看到爱德华多。

“他只是...”爱德华多并不知道怎么回答伊芙琳的问题，“他在看一场马戏，一场他无论如何也不能表演的马戏，亲爱的。”

“那些站着的人的确像是普通马戏团里的小丑，但您不是，您就像...”伊芙琳指着自己的鼻尖，“您就像我一样，高高在上闪耀着光芒的空中飞人，您就像伊芙琳，但是...那位先生他并没有旁观...他就像多特一样，他陪在您的身边，就像多特陪着我一样。”

马克把手里的咖啡放在了脚边，紧紧地盯着远处的爱德华多，他的目光一变再变：沉寂的温柔再到狂热的愤怒，镜子前的爱德华多都看在眼里，他紧紧地抿着双唇，苍白的脸色在这个时候变成了粉红。

马克无声地喘起了气，这次他没有捂住自己的嘴，白气弥散开来的时候，爱德华多看到，马克的眼圈红了，一旁的劳拉似乎也发现了这一点，她有些惶恐地唤了两声马克。

“你不懂的，劳拉洛特森，你不明白的。”马克的肩膀也开始耸动，“你为什么就是不明白，你的爱慕是不会有结果的。” 

“我明白克里斯...但那也许只是暂时的...”劳拉抓起了那个装着咖啡的纸袋，她抱着它抽泣了起来。

“不，你不明白。”马克慢慢蹲下了身子，他推翻了那杯自己刚刚用力紧握着的咖啡，黑色的液体在他的脚下让一小片白色的草丛染上了黑色，“我要回柯克兰了，请你抱着你的纸袋也赶紧离开这里吧。”

镜中的雪花依旧在空中舞动，而那个躲在树后的青年一路小跑回了柯克兰，只留下那个被称作疯子的姑娘坐在树后，面对着许许多多的纸袋，那里边，尽是她不需要的东西。 

那个矜持优雅的老派绅士朝着再次模糊的镜子弯下了腰，他的手抓着那面镜子的边框，可是却看不到一丝的血色，伊芙琳看着他俯下身子，把额头贴在了冰冷的镜子上，那上面没有因为热气而凝结的水雾，也没有顺流而下的透明水珠。

“马克是您身边的陪伴者，他是您所说的这场马戏的一员，扎克伯格先生。”伊芙琳踮起了脚，拍了拍爱德华多的背。

抱歉您不能再次哭泣，扎克伯格先生。

chapter 3 [“You are my genuis.”]

“这里有卖蛋挞的地方吗？”马克的脚步在即将踏入镜子屋时停顿了下来，他侧过了头，视线所及的只有一个个废弃了的垃圾桶和一顶顶破败的帐篷，空气中没有黄油和砂糖的甜蜜气息，只有呛人的烟尘，它们进入了马克的鼻腔，这让马克不得不拿出了一块手帕，掩住了口鼻。

他左手的尾指不小心擦过手帕角上的棕色字母，那是一个大写的E，马克摩挲着那个字母，手指上的压痕传来了略微的疼痛——在爱德华多离开后，他就摘下了尾指上的戒指，也许是不复年轻的缘故，手指上那细窄的戒指压痕还未消去。

“这里不是游乐场，塞维林先生。”伊弗林撇了撇嘴，他并没有注意到马克的动作，把他落在了后边，“那些小贩只会去对他们有利的地方，谁会留在这么个...”

“你想离开这个地方。”马克收回了手帕，他从这个孩子的口中辨别出了些什么，尚存的雄心，对近况的不满，还有对未来的热切。

“除了伊芙琳，我是说，我的姑娘。”伊弗林点了点头又摇了摇头，“她父亲给予她的阴影笼罩着她的整个人生，塞维林先生。”

“我了解。”

“不，您不了解。谁都不会了解她，除了我。” 

“但你把她落下了。”

“先生，我对您充满着敬意，但请您...”伊弗林转过了身子，他的手抵在一扇雕花的玻璃门上，他眼角的红色眼泪被模糊的光线拉长，划过了脸颊停在了嘴角，“抱歉是我失言了，请进。”

他一把推开了门，朝马克弯下了腰，像那些高级酒店门口的侍应生，一副毕恭毕敬的模样，马克看到这样的伊弗林皱了皱眉，他想张口说些什么，嘶哑的“I”声音在这个狭小的空间被无限地放大了。

“是伊弗林，先生。”伊弗林的笑声带着儿童特有的尖利，马克在他能把音调拉得更长之前用食指戳了戳他的腰。

“挺起你的脊背，伊弗林。”

“谢谢您。”伊弗林看着那个有些驼背的老人走进了这间他早就探索到的房间，他从这儿窥见了伊芙琳睡梦中的梦魇，也从这儿看到了他过往的苦痛，他很好奇，这样的一个老人会有怎样的过往，是否会有挫败，会有苦难，会有不愿回首的过去。

就在伊弗林沉思的时间内，那些镜子闪现出了两个人影，一个西装革履，梳着背头的男人，和所有二十世纪初的青年才俊一样英俊帅气，却一副恼怒不耐的样子，而另一个则穿着普通拉链外套的卷毛家伙，他把手插在了口袋里，微扬的嘴角让人感觉这个时候的他心情不错。

“那个笑着的人是您，塞维林先生。”伊弗林对于镜中的景象有些许的不满，“另一个是您手帕上的E。”

“嗯。”马克对着镜中年轻的他和爱德华点颔首，那个年轻的，兴奋的自己低下头，嘴角上扬的弧度更加明显了一些，马克对于这样的自己并不意外，据他从镜中自己的行为举止还有爱德华多的那件深色衬衫来判断，他们大概刚刚和肖恩碰了面，欣赏完了肖恩的个人秀——枪鱼和鲷鱼的比喻引人入胜，不过苹果马天尼的确不怎么样，但是他还是醉了，对于他们之后经历了些什么，马克并不清楚，毕竟第二天，他就在一家不知名的酒店里醒过来了，安然地睡在另一张床上的爱德华多证明了这一点。

路灯之下，年轻的马克和爱德华多并肩走在街上，他们被暖黄色的光晕笼罩着，马克的耳侧鬈发在风的吹拂下晃动，爱德华多则整理着他的袖扣。夜幕之下，两个人都不没有说话，只是这么沉默地行走，他们身边不是经过的人群中有些疯狂地醉鬼，爱德华多警惕地看着他们的动作，并悄悄绕到了马克另一侧，好让他走在路的内侧。

马克屈起的手肘时不时地会碰上爱德华多的手臂，一次，两次，但是爱德华多却没有生气，紧绷的表情一点点地放松了下来，变成了投降似的无奈，等到第十次碰撞的时候，他一把拉住了马克。

“你现在得吃点东西，马克。”爱德华多的手很快被处在兴奋状态的马克给甩开了，“听着，你空腹喝了八杯苹果马天尼，你得吃些东西！”

爱德华多的手臂很长，他伸出手臂一把把步速很快的马克给拉了回去，“别走的那么快，别想把我落在你后面，马克，现在和我去甜品店，无论你愿不愿意。”

爱德华多的嘴唇离马克的脖颈很近，应该是因为怕痒和不习惯爱德华多温热的鼻息，马克甩了甩肩膀，企图把爱德华多甩开，但是爱德华多拉着他的力气变得更大了些，看上去就和拖着不情愿的马克一起走似的，“爱德华多，刚刚你的小动作已经让肖恩嗤笑了，现在放开我，让那群凤凰社的精英看到了可就不是嗤笑你这么简单了，现在，放开手。”（注3）

不同于其他人醉酒后的迷糊，马克似乎还是很清醒，他口齿清晰，不过那双涣散的眼睛还是出卖了他。

“醉酒的家伙的话谁都听不进去。”爱德华多正视起了街道的前方，不知是在对马克还是在对空气说着话。

于是镜子前的马克和伊弗林就看到了两个姿势别扭的青年走在大街上，他们的身边经过了无数对爱侣，那些成双成对的人们无不用奇怪的眼神打量着他们，有的女人掩起了嘴唇小声地和她们身边的男人们窃笑，但是那些男士似乎在这个时候严肃正经了起来，他们收回了自己的目光，自顾自前进，有的姑娘对于爱人的冷漠抱以无奈，只好收拾表情做一个端庄淑女，有的姑娘则开始了咒骂，抱怨着爱人平时对自己的不重视。

强搂着醉了酒的马克的爱德华多有些尴尬地环顾了一下四周，但是他没有松手，反而是给马克套上了帽子，继续拖着他行走。

“有的时候我都嫉妒你有帽衫，马克。”爱德华多一字一句地抱怨着。

“所以别来和我争一个帽子，华多。”马克一把把他的头给推开了。

“您的E是您的爱人，你们看上去很幸福，至少比周围的那群人幸福。”伊弗林朝马克露出了揶揄的笑容。

“当时的我们还只是朋友。”马克并没有否定，但也没有就这么承认，的确他们后来在一起了，但是那会是相当长的一段时间后的事了，这个时候的他们，处于朋友与敌人的边缘，而在不久的将来，他就将跨出那最后一步，让他们处于彻底对立的位置。

“别这么说，塞维林先生。你看看你们身边经过的那些恋人，也许我不该称他们为恋人，他们就像莱恩和他的驯兽师一样，他们有共同的利益，精神上，一方服从另外一方，但是仅仅到此为止，而你们不是，您的E在最初时的恼怒，再到无奈，为了您而产生的愉悦，保护您的形象的欲望，这些都是对您的爱意。”伊弗林充满信心地朝马克扬起了下巴，“爱的组成一向复杂，羡慕，嫉妒，恼怒，退让，包容，信任，由这些因素组成的才是爱。”

“那么...背叛呢？”马克看着他身边这个长篇大论的伊弗林，“背叛，算是你口中爱的一部分吗？”

伊弗林被马克的问题给噎住了，他睁大了眼睛看向马克，“您...背弃了您的E？”

“继续看吧。”马克把注意力放回了镜子。

镜子里的爱德华多把马克拖到了一个甜品店的门口，从门口的招牌和装饰来看，很多人都会觉得这里是一个森林主题的酒吧而非甜品店，挂着的玻璃灯就像老旧的煤油灯，垂散在四周的树枝上刻着和招牌一样伊甸的字样，让人可惜地只是那青翠的枝条上缺少了艳红丰硕的果实。

在确定马克会跟他一起进去之后他松开了手，因为醉酒的缘故，马克在失去了爱德华多的依托下在原地晃悠了几下，在他即将被脚下的台阶绊倒的时候爱德华多往马克的方向垮了一步，好让马克跌在他的身上。他扶着马克走进了伊甸。

“这里有...”爱德华多仰着头看向木牌上的菜单，“来一份蛋挞好吗？”

“好的。”服务员甜美地朝着爱德华多微笑，靠在爱德华多肩上的马克朝她眯起了眼睛，他突然出声。

“给我一把勺子。”马克挺直了身子，打断了那个服务员接下来的询问，“我是说，给我一把勺子。”

“抱歉...你们这里有圣代杯不是么，请给我来一份吧。”爱德华多温柔的笑容让尴尬的服务员得到了安慰，她从爱德华多处接过了零钱。

而在马克还想说些什么之前，爱德华多把他拖到了角落的一处座位前。

“马克，安静点。”爱德华多压低了声音，“你会有勺子的。”

马克没再说什么，他的脚开始抖动，幅度大的让坐在他对面的爱德华多不得不往后退让一些，他的手指在铺好了蕾丝桌布的桌子上打起了节拍，动作很小，看上去就像在柯克兰里的那些夜晚——不停地写代码，为了Facebook服务，呕心沥血地完美他的造物。

爱德华多看着马克的眼神变得更柔和了一些，他垂下了眼帘， “马克，肖恩不是个好的合作伙伴。”（注4）

“我不想吃蛋挞，华多。”

“他就是个偏执狂，他的故事都能写入那些二流作家的侦探小说了。”

“我猜这里的蛋挞和那个服务员一样，过于甜腻。”

“他的语气听上去就像他会是下一个福尔摩斯...哦不我宁愿他是波罗（注5）...”

爱德华多的手抚上了额头，他揉了揉眉心，而马克仍在打着他的节拍，他们点的东西很快就上了，在马克伸手去够那份蛋挞的时候，爱德华多把他的圣代旁的银勺放在了蛋挞的边上。

“我是说真的，马克，我们应该把更多的注意力放在吸引...”

“一个小型的流质状布丁操了它底下的酥皮，砂糖放的过分了，华多，你不该为了这样的一个东西点圣代的。”

“我甚至都不该为你点蛋挞好吗？马克扎克伯格！”爱德华多崩溃似的靠在了他身后的靠垫上，握着圣代杯的那只手松开了些，他的家族戒指不幸地撞上了玻璃杯壁，发出的声响让马克抬了抬头。

“你的戒指也不幸遭难，华多。”马克用勺子舀着手里的蛋挞，“我该为它的受伤而哭泣吗？”

“也许你该给伤心欲绝的爱德华多塞维林举办一个葬礼，顺便把他和他的戒指放在一处长眠！”爱德华多用别扭的方式吃了一口他握着的圣代，他的鼻尖上沾上了一点白色的鲜奶油。

“可惜它没有伴侣就进入了坟墓，这可真够残忍的，华多。”马克舔了舔银勺，把它递给了爱德华多。

“我还能说些什么？”爱德华多认命地接过了那把勺子，快速地吃起了他杯子里的圣代，里面的水果颗粒在爱德华多的搅拌下翻滚了起来，马克撑着下巴看着爱德华多，他的眼神并不锐利，只是平静地看着他的朋友，丝毫不管周围盯着他们的服务员。

“您的E拥有着您全部的注意力。”伊弗林有些嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子，“那些服务员的眼神都不能让你分神，您真够...”

“残忍。”镜子前的马克看着爱德华多手上的家族戒指，他的回答再次让伊弗林有些摸不着头脑，伊弗林再次仔细打量起了他身边的老人，他的左手的小指上有带过戒指的痕迹，但是那戒指却已经消失了。

镜中马克的那句“可惜它没有伴侣就进入了坟墓，这可真够残忍的，华多。”再次在伊弗林的耳边回响起来，原来...

“抱歉，扎克...塞维林先生。”

“不，这没什么，伊弗林。”马克摸了摸伊弗林的卷发，“这是我应得的。”

镜中的马克若有所思地朝爱德华多点了点头，在爱德华多抬起头想看看他的时候，他别过了视线，爱德华多原本快乐的眼中多了几分失望，他握着玻璃杯的手指慢慢松开了，“咱们走吧，马克。”

“嗯。”马克朝着虚空处点了点头。

他们相伴着走出了伊甸，在十字路口打了一部出租车，爱德华多把马克塞进了后座之后犹豫了几秒，坐到了他的身边，一边向司机交代他们要去的酒店一边调整着马克坐着的姿势，好让他没那么难受，最后马克把头靠在了爱德华多的肩窝处，蜷曲的头发划过爱德华多的脸颊和颈侧。

爱德华多有些不自在地动了动身体，马克拍了拍他的大腿，示意让他平静下来。

“马克...”

“在你说话的时候，你的声带会震动，这会带动你脖颈的其它部分发生轻微的颤动，所以，别说话。”

爱德华多照马克说的闭上了嘴，他看着这个躺在他肩侧的青年，那双棕色的眼眸中有着化不开的柔情，就像无数陷入爱河的男孩对着他们喜欢的人时眼中会有的柔情，爱德华多垂在坐垫上的手指轻轻颤动，一点点抓紧了他屁股底下的那块坐垫。

伊弗林看着爱德华多手背浮现起的青筋，“他想要触摸您。”

“但是他没有。”马克看着一副紧张模样的爱德华多，有些好奇他是怎样才能一直维持这样的状态。

镜中的爱德华多慢慢垂下了头，他在马克的耳边唤着，“我想休息一会儿，马克。”

“嗯。”

听到了马克的回应之后，爱德华多凑近了马克，他的嘴唇擦过了马克的脸颊，但他不敢停留太久，于是立刻缩回了头，脸上是难以抑制的笑容。

慢慢陷入梦乡的马克呓语了起来，“肖恩是个天才，华多。

爱德华多听到了马克的话之后身体明显变得僵硬了起来，他似乎是有些愤怒地推开了马克，他看向那个头碰上窗户的马克，手臂停在了半空，谁都看得出，这个时候的他不安地想把马克拉回来，但是他还是放弃了，于是他也听不到接下来的那句话了。

“但是，你是我的天才，华多。”

“哦...（oops）”

“哦。（oops）”

两声不同的气音在空荡的房间内回响了开来，只不过伊弗林的那声充满着犹豫与惋惜，而马克的则寂然无波。

Chapter 5[“Betryal.”]

“扎克伯格先生，您看这里！”伊芙琳在不经意间发现了另一面镜子亮了起来，“您的马克！”

爱德华多转过身看向伊芙琳指向的方向，他看到了马克，那时他注意力的中心，但是他也看到了很多其他的人，因为居于画面中央的人并不是马克——这个时候的马克坐在了露台的一角，透过镜子爱德华多只能看到他的半侧脸庞，另一半隐于了精致的雕花边框。此时居于镜子中央的是那个永远都是别人眼中的焦点的肖恩帕克，他的身边簇拥着三四个姑娘，如果爱德华多没有记错的话，她们大概就是那些吸粉吸到癫狂而行为轻浮的姑娘们，那个雨夜，他可生够了她们的气，尽管那只是无名的怒火，但是爱德华多只能表示...

“我不喜欢那些姑娘，伊芙琳。”爱德华多下意识地想要伸手系紧他的领带，但是在手指触碰到身体的前一秒他听了下来。

“我也不喜欢她们，先生。”伊芙琳觉得这个时候的她应该更加热情和诚恳一些，“我是说真的先生，她们很漂亮，但是也有着漂亮姑娘身上的轻狂，比起她们，那些所谓矫揉造作的淑女更令人可以忍受，至少...”

“她们会知道什么该做什么不该做，即使仅仅出于礼仪。”爱德华多表达了对伊芙琳的赞同。

镜中的克里斯拿着一瓶啤酒，他靠在达斯汀的椅背上，他有些担忧地看向露台的方向，他背后的达斯汀则一边用手按摩着太阳穴一边摇头。

很快镜子的角度切换了起来，马克终于出现在了画面的中央，爱德华多对此松了口气，这绝对不是出自他对肖恩的怨愤，绝对不是，爱德华多想着，他看到马克抱着一块白板，用油性的黑色马克笔在上面划写，还时不时自顾自地朝它点头。

马克的左手用力地握着白板的一角，右手则握着马克笔，他的手背由室外月光和室内灯光下的苍白转为了粉色，最后又变回了最初的白色，皮肤之下青紫色的血管尤为明显，爱德华多知道，这个时候的马克正在犹豫些什么。

爱德华多靠近了那面镜子一些，他看清了马克身后的景象，波光粼粼的游泳池，上面挂着一根黑色的吊索，爱德华多明白了，这是他们在加州的时候，准确来说，是马克和别人在加州的时候。

室内的肖恩询问他怀中辣妹在百万用户之夜想要什么庆祝礼物，他高声呼喊时的声音透过镜子传到了爱德华多的耳边，虽然已经过去了很多年，但是爱德华多还是对肖恩的问题抱以了冷笑，他期待马克的反应。

而马克明显也听到了肖恩的声音，他看向了房间内的方向，那双冰冷的眼眸没有被屋内的暖色灯光点亮，而是在月亮下边显得更加清冷了些，他用板擦擦了擦他膝盖上的那块白板。

马克扳了扳指节，在爱德华多和伊芙琳听来，这声响还算清楚，但是显然，屋内的那群人并没有理会到这些，那些姑娘还在做着自己会得到什么牌子的香水，皮包，衣服的美梦，爱德华多觉得这么想也许有些刻薄，不过既然她们的想法都能实现，那么...他对着镜子摊了摊手。

“马克在考虑为您准备什么礼物吗？”伊芙琳仰起了头，有些好奇地询问爱德华多。

“是的，那些你这辈子都不会想得到第二遍的礼物。”爱德华多的温柔笑容夹杂了些许苦涩。

镜子的视角拉得离马克更近了些，又进一步转到了马克的身后，这样的视角在爱德华多看来有些暧昧，一种专属于他和马克之间的暧昧，在很多时候，他会凑到马克的背后，弯下腰在马克的耳边轻声说话，白天，夜晚，他都喜欢这样，此时站在镜子前的他即使不能再次站在马克的背后，但是这样的视角满足了爱德华多对此的幻想。

礼物清单（一岁到二十岁）（注6）

一岁 咬烂了的袜子（前提：如果它们还在母亲的收纳盒里躺着 评价：纪念价值远高于本身的东西 爱德华多会不明所以）

二岁 床头的摇铃（前提：它还在地下室呆着 评价：同上）

三岁 摔烂的玩具车 （前提：它没有被母亲当作垃圾扔进垃圾桶 追加：可能性很小 评价：同上）

四岁 飓风形状的木质拼图 （前提：它的材质没它闻上去那么廉价 评价：爱德华多会喜欢它）

五岁 黄铜望远镜 （前提：它没被我弄坏 评价：同上）

六岁 脱下的乳牙（前提：当时的我和所谓的牙仙并没有做什么奇怪的交易 追加：牙仙=穿着蛋壳套装的父亲 评价：爱德华多会觉得恶心。）

七岁 第一个昆虫标本 （前提：它没被狗抓烂 追加：风暴形的双翼 评价：爱德华多会满意）

八岁 生日照片 （无前提 它被撕了 评价：无）

九岁：第一本自然学书籍 （前提：我没在里面画些幼稚的漫画 追加：最好别是钢铁侠 再追加：我喜欢钢铁侠 评价：也许华多会嘲笑我）

十岁 第一本经济学书籍 （前提：父亲没拿它垫馅饼 追加：我不喜欢那本书 再追加：封面有我的名字 评价：华多会欣然接受，即使他不喜欢这个）

十一岁 报废的键盘 （前提：它在地下室 评价：华多会对此嗤之以鼻）

十二岁 我的第一本《花花公子》（前提：母亲没把它撕掉 追加：和父亲的其他玩意儿一起 评价：艺术性还不错 但是华多不会喜欢）

十三岁 一周量的安全套 （前提：希望这东西可以做旧 评价：他不会用）

十四岁 一串有意义的代码 （前提：他当时认识我 追加：意义 评价：他不会明白）

白板上的内容到此为止，盯着它的马克就像一座静止不动的雕塑，在肖恩又开了一瓶香槟酒之后，喷洒而出的酒液溅到了客厅与露台相连接的窗玻璃上的时候，马克动手了，他跳过了十五岁，而是用了一个让人匪夷所思的时间词。

三个月前 飞镖（前提：无 追加：它还在我的床头柜里躺着 评价：他会很喜欢它）

三天前 对于共同这个概念的认可（追加：这不是礼物 但是显然 他很喜欢这个称呼。 ）

现在 我不知道 

油性笔浓重的笔画在白板上出现的时候，伊芙琳甚至怀疑它们会否在那平滑的表面流动，就像那些曾经坐在观众席上的淑女流下的黑色眼泪，多特和她说过那只是睫毛膏混着泪水而已，但伊芙琳始终觉得它们就是黑色的眼泪，有着触目惊心般地美丽和令人怜惜。就如此时扎克伯格先生的爱人一样。

马克的手中的笔并没有因为“我不知道”而停下，他回到了最初写着礼物清单的地方，把括号中的内容用板擦擦去，写上了新的。

（去他妈的礼物）

“嘿！马克！你给爱德华多也准备了礼物！不是吗？”醉了酒的肖恩口齿不清，爱德华多听到了克里斯阻拦他的声音，还有达斯汀的“别问这个，伙计”。

镜子当中的马克看向了屋内的其他人，他的眼睛依旧明亮，依旧闪耀着智慧的光芒，也依旧冰冷，他身后的吊索小幅度地摆动着，发出了让人难以忍受的噪音，马克什么都没有说，只是在白板上写下了最后的话语。

现在（将来）：背叛 （去他妈的礼物 爱德华多塞维林）

马克抬起了头，盯着前方，他的目光似乎透过了屋内的其他人，看向了镜子面前的爱德华多，爱德华多看着马克那年轻的面容，嘴唇颤抖着说出了那句他已经亏欠马克很久的话。

“我很抱歉，马克。”

Chapter 6 [“Purple candy,post card,with caryon.”]

马克和伊弗林眼前的镜子中的情景归于了虚无，他们能从中看到的只是他们自己，马克对此并没有过多的遗憾，但是伊弗林却看上去失望极了，他用拳头敲了敲那块镜子，但始终得不到任何的回应。

“到此为止其实...” 马克被身后的声响所吸引，他别过头看到了另一面镜子当中的爱德华多，当然，依旧年轻，依旧帅气，只是他面对着一个衣柜而苦恼，衣柜的门敞开着，仅仅穿了无袖背心的爱德华多在里面不停地翻找，他流畅的背部曲线和手部肌肉依旧很让马克心动。

他从衣柜中拿出了一件又一件衣服，光衬衫他就拿出了十几件，说真的，马克有些想笑，他不知道爱德华多会有亮粉色的衬衫。

爱德华多还从一个抽屉里拿出了十几条不同花样的领带，他把它们绑在了自己的手臂上，然后走到了穿衣镜的前边挥舞起了绑着领带的手臂，就像某些日式电影里飞舞的鲤鱼旗一样，爱德华多半张着嘴看着它们。

“也许领带并不是必要的...”爱德华多喃喃自语，“这会让人对我产生距离感，这不好，我想更加平易近人一点，至少看上去得和马克更相衬一点，可如果马克送了我领带夹呢...”

爱德华多把所有的领带再次解开，他开始绕着自己的床不停地转圈，在看到手机的那一瞬间他似乎明白了些什么，于是他立刻输入了一串号码，“那件普拉达还在干洗店...对也许它会派上用场，马克需要的也许是个能够陪他走红毯的人物，毕竟达斯汀提起过他想铺红毯邀请史蒂芬妮一起去。”

“嘿你到底在想些什么！爱德华多塞维林！”爱德华多又立刻盖上了手机，并且把它给扔开了，“这是派对！聚会！红毯...我的老天。”

在下一轮绕圈还没有开始之前，爱德华多就被他脚下的手机给绊倒在了床上。

“老天...你到底在干什么...爱德华多...” 

躺在了床上的爱德华多终于安静了下来，他抬起了右手并凑近了脸。

“他的家族戒指很漂亮，塞维林先生。”伊弗林终于跟上了马克的动作，他看到了镜中的景象，不由自主地向马克赞叹了起来。

“和你的伊芙琳一样漂亮吗？”马克的语气中带上了些许的嘲讽，这让伊弗林噤了声。

阳光透过房间一侧的窗户进入了爱德华多的房间并来到了爱德华多的身边，用她无形的手掌抚摸着这个困扰着的青年，他的睫毛边缘闪着光，那双琥珀般的双眼在阳光的照耀下变浅了一些，他脸上幸福的笑容沐浴在阳光中，显得格外迷人。

“如果您知道现在的我的样子，一定会训斥我的不稳重，的确我参加过了很多的聚会和派对，父亲。“爱德华多叹了口气，“但是这对我来说很重要父亲，因为我不仅要面对我的成功，我的财富，我还得面对我的马克，还有...我的感情。”

说到这里，爱德华多又从床上坐了起来，他盘起腿面对打开了的衣柜，视线在那里面来来回回了无数次，他从里面甚至拿出了几件灰色的帽衫，还有几件皱的不行的花色衬衫。爱德华多嫌弃地甩着它们，飞扬的衣袖衣角卷起了空气中的尘埃，它们在他的身边移动，沉降，湮于沉寂。

“这很愚蠢，爱德华多。”爱德华多一把把那些东西再次塞回了柜子，试着平静地开始试穿正装，休闲服，还有一些他平时并不会尝试的装扮——类似于极克风格的装扮，马克对这种风潮有一定的印象，虽然他总是把它和那股哈利波特的风潮相混淆。

爱德华多套上了一件红色格子的衬衫，他的梳上去的头发散了下来，深色的发丝遮住了他的额头，看上去就像个刚满十八岁的男孩，虽然他本身就很年轻，这一刻的他，在马克眼中，少了那种让人讨厌的精英气质，还少了商人的精明能干。

“他在为了您准备参加一个派对...聚会？”伊弗林对那双深情的棕色眼眸没有抵抗力，于是他扭过了头。

“是的，不过对我来说...”马克看着镜中的爱德华多，“或者对他来说，那只是一个陷阱。” 

“那他听到自己的腿骨断裂（注7）的时候是什么样子？”伊弗林接着马克的比喻说了下去。

“愤怒地反击了，在那个时候，仿佛我才是那个被捕获的猎物。”马克把伊弗林的头扳向镜子，“就像这样。”

马克的手很凉，手指轻颤，他的力道并不大，但是伊弗林仍旧服从地转过了头，看到那个曾深情凝视他身边的这个老人的青年，一把抱起了他爱人的电脑，猛地摔向了桌面，声响大的让伊弗林产生了也许这面镜子也会破碎的错觉，那个温柔的青年此时气势汹汹地用咒骂般的低语折磨着他的爱人，伊弗林不愿意看到这样的场景。

那台被摔在一边的笔记本电脑还未散架，伊弗林想着这也许能安慰一下他身边的老人，“它还没散架，先生。”

“对，事实上...我们也没散架。”

他们后来还在一起，塞维林先生手上的戒指印痕就是最好的凭证。

“您在那之后送了些礼物给您的爱人，让他回心转意了？类似于...游乐园里的蛋挞？”

“马戏团旁边的蛋挞，伊弗林。我始终没有送他些什么，但我但愿我当时能送他些什么。”

“写着抱歉，亲爱的的那种卡片？”

“对，那种得用蜡笔写的卡片。”镜子当中的爱德华多给所有人留下了一个漠然远去的背影，当然，也包括了镜子面前的马克。

“...也许还得再加一块紫色包装的糖果（注8）。”

如果他能和爱德华多并肩坐在公园的长凳上，他一定会把那块糖果塞进对方的的手掌，再紧紧握住，即使他的手不再有力，他们不再年轻，这样的举动也会引起其他人的嗤笑，但他依旧想那么做。

因为那是马克扎克伯格亏欠了爱德华多塞维林很久的礼物。

Chapter 7 [Together.] 

“扎克伯格先生...”伊芙琳希望去寻找伊弗林，她打算和她身边的这位老先生一起去，她喜欢他，就像她的多特喜欢那位观众一样，“您愿意和我...”

“和你一起去寻找你的多特？”

“是的，您愿意吗？”

“但是我需要在这里等待...” 

“您的马克在多特的身边，相信我，先生。”伊芙琳觉得自己很迟钝，这个时候她才把这一切联系起来，“请和我一起去，好吗？”

伊芙琳的眼神坚定而又充满了热情，她主动向爱德华多伸出了手，爱德华多在犹豫了几秒之后也终于握上了她的。

“谢谢你，伊芙琳。”

“忘了告诉您，我还有一个名字，贝蒂，那是多特才会叫的，但是我希望您能可以这么称呼我。”

“爱德华多塞维林，亲爱的小姐。”

他们携手在偌大的镜子屋当中穿梭，毫不畏惧地推开了一扇又一扇的门。

“准备好了吗，爱德华多。”伊芙琳握上了最后一个房间的黄铜门把，她朝爱德华多咧开了嘴，“他们一定会在这儿的，对吗？”

“当然，贝蒂，我们没有听到任何轻微的脚步声，不是吗？”

伊芙琳扭动了门把，她用力地往内推了一把，因为推开门的这个动作，浮动的空气吹起了她的裙角，她看到了伊弗林，她的多特正和爱德华多的马克站在一起，他们都有些讶异地看向了门口的方向。

“多特...我找到你了，这次我没有被你落下！”伊芙琳兴奋地喊叫起来，她用力地扯了扯握着爱德华多的那只手，“还有马...”

她的话在看到马克那双平静的双眼时堵在了喉咙，爱德华多轻轻地甩开了伊芙琳的手，他看着这个小姑娘不可置信地看向他，眼中的泪水划过她的脸颊，伊弗林看到了这样的她走到了她的身边，他用尚不宽厚的手掌拍了拍伊芙琳的肩膀，抹去了她脸颊上的泪珠。

“塞维林先生。”伊弗林扬起了下颔，他面对爱德华多，“很高兴认识您。”

马克看着这对小爱人拥抱在了一起，“很高兴认识你们。” 

“很高兴认识你们。”爱德华多看向角落的马克，“很高兴认识你，马克。”

马克感觉到在那个小女孩的背后似乎还有着一个人的存在，一个他及其熟悉的人的存在，但是能让他有这种感觉的人早就一一逝去，无论是那个和他彻夜不眠不休编程的达斯汀莫斯科维茨，还是那个用心维护FB形象的克里斯休斯，当然，还有那个他挚爱的倒霉家伙，爱德华多塞维林，他们早就离他远去了。

他无意识地朝着那个方向点头，干涩已久的眼眶被泪水充盈，他不知道自己为什么会这样，没有尖锐的疼痛，也没有强烈的外来刺激，他的泪水并不是生理泪水，那么他又究竟为何落泪呢？

“我不想看到你哭，马克。”爱德华多走到了马克的身边，“我的葬礼之上，我就看过了你的哭泣，那很惊人，我从来没看到你哭过，或者说，为我哭过，那的确是第一次。”

马克用手捂住了脸，但是泪水依旧顺着他的指缝滴落在了地面，爱德华多知道马克听不到他的话，但他仍然絮絮地说着。

“你落泪时的样子，泪水像这样从你的脸颊滑下，”爱德华多伸出了食指，但没有指向他的方向，而是指向了马克，“你的胸前还别着那块我给你的手帕，当时的我在想，嘿，快点把它抽出来擦擦好吗，不过当然，你没有，和过去的五十多年间一样，你倔强地盯着地面，当时也许你觉得没人会看到你红肿的眼眶还有鼻头，那的确很令人尴尬，但是马克。”

耳边的风声让马克缓缓抬起了头，他感觉似乎有个人在他耳边诉说着什么，他凑近着自己，就像...

“你要知道，无论如何，我一直看着你。”

就像当初爱德华多靠在他的耳边，呵着热气时的感觉。 

伊弗林按住了想要跑到马克身边的伊芙琳，“贝蒂，你知道的，我们怎么做都是没有用的，他们已经分开了。”

“难道你瞎了吗多特！”伊芙琳的呜咽声让她的话语支离破碎，她朝伊弗林说着她从不愿意说的刻薄话语，“他们在一起啊！他们一直在一起！”

马克，爱德华多，伊弗林和伊芙琳背后的镜子都亮了起来，那里边是一个华丽的马戏舞台，舞台的对面坐着两个肩并肩一起坐着的青年，那个西装革履的英俊青年手里捧着一个纸盒，那里面是几个金黄色的蛋挞，而那个卷发青年则看向了舞台的角落处的狮子，对着驯兽师手中的皮鞭皱眉。

镜子前那个老去的英俊青年张开双臂紧紧地抱住了那个老去的卷发青年。 

他们一直在一起。

THE END 

后记：我花了大概两个个礼拜的时间写完了这篇文...反正非常坎坷，期间也经历了很多奇奇怪怪的事情，所以这次的后记还是要分为两个部分，第一是解释一下一些奇怪的地方，另一部分就是说一下我的感想。

1.榆树：这里我看了一下原本的电影，也向我很喜欢很喜欢很喜欢的熊太咨询了一下，熊太的回复是这样的：电影里应该是榆木 因为不是在哈佛拍的 所以不知道现实中那个时候哈佛那里种的啥树 现在周围是橡树和榆木 以前可能榆木更多点吧 毕竟哈佛的象征之一了 但榆木容易生病 所以现在被换成很多别的树了（此处再次表白熊太）然后我查了一下榆树和橡树的图片二次确定是榆树。

2.那些问题以及答案：这里是原著TSN中的台词，要提前说明。

 

3.小动作：TSN原著当中（就是有克里斯蒂的场景中）在肖恩问克里斯蒂要喝什么的时候，花朵把手放到了克里斯蒂的身后（此细节依旧来自熊太）所以既然没了克里斯蒂，就是马克咯。

4.马总和花朵的争论：这段我参考了TSN开头艾瑞卡和马总的吵架方式，就类似于两个人根本不在一个频道上，但还是在争论。

5.福尔摩斯和波罗：前者大家都很熟悉，后者是阿加莎克里斯蒂笔下的侦探（我是在《东方特快列车杀人案》了解这个角色的）这个人的特征就是：像企鹅（字面意义）刻薄精明。

6.有关的礼物：我查了一下真马总的一些资料，他的父亲很早就给他买了电脑，他也很早开始编程，然后小孩开始掉牙也就是从六七岁开始，所以会这么写。

7.腿骨断裂：此处灵感来自于《传教士》当中杰西对那个家暴男说：你会听到一阵噪音，是一声很尖锐的，就像掉在捕熊陷阱里的兔子发出的声音。

8.紫色糖果：法国版《两小无猜》的...开头还是结尾我已经忘记了...因为看了很久了，老人在看着那堆糖果时的互相分享和爱意。

其他好像也没什么可以说的了...那这部分就到此为止吧。

剩下就是属于我个人的唠叨：从我三年前第一次看到TSN到去年八月的真正意义上的入坑再到去年九月真正开始动笔写TSN到现在，我大概写了有...将近十万字的TSN（包括和TSN相关，就像你抠拉郎什么的）

然后在此期间我也遇到了很多很多我喜欢的人，就像木头，熊太还有很多其他的小可爱，虽然说我的文还是...越来越差，但是不得不说我真的很高兴遇到这些人，我也很珍惜这段在TSN圈内的时光，但是我觉得...是时候该...

我不能说放弃或者退圈，因为我的很多坑还没有填完，当然我会填完再考虑彻底退圈的事情，但是新的，就是说新的脑洞或者新题材的有关TSN的东西我不会再写了，大概就是这个意思。（因为很多原因所以我做出了这样的决定。）

我很高兴我可以遇到木头，他是我最喜欢的人，所以这篇文章也的确花了我一定的心力去写，但是我实在还是对她抱歉，因为...很抱歉我还是写得不好，很抱歉我还是不能给她一份很好的生日礼物，很抱歉...很抱歉。

那么最后还是那句话：如果你有你的想法，请你提出来，我接受一切批评。

谢谢你看完了我的文。


End file.
